


White Lace

by sayonaraearthling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fem!Kageyama, First Time, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, all that good shit, pretty self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonaraearthling/pseuds/sayonaraearthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio had never really considered herself to be one to worry over her looks and appearances. So when she starts to feel less than confident about herself she takes it with a grain of salt; however Oikawa apparently doesn't feel the same.</p>
<p>There are few things that can actually get under Oikawa's skin. His girlfriend thinking she is anything less than beautiful is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lace

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as [me](http://kagesaurus.tumblr.com/) and [Momo](http://rpmon.tumblr.com/) screaming about fem!tobes on tumblr led to the creation of this monstrosity. Have fun.

Kageyama Tobio had never really considered herself to be one to worry over her looks and appearances. Her mind had always been solely focused on volleyball, in the court it was one’s ability to connect that mattered most, how cool it looked came second.

It was thanks to Yachi that she realized that in fact, not everyone thought the way she did. Actually, few people really did. Which also explained why the blonde nearly blew a fuse after asking how the volleyball fanatic got her hair so straight one night while studying at her mom’s apartment and only received a noncommittal shrug in response.

Tobio knew she held more confidence than the average person – to the point where she was often called cheeky by some of her old senpai – but that mostly extended to her volleyball skills and her abilities as a setter, where she knew she needed it the most. Or at least she thought she did.

It wasn’t until she accepted Oikawa’s rather bold and flamboyant proposal behind the gym directly following their practice match one late afternoon that she began to look at herself in a new light. Even though she accepted with a simple “Okay” oozing with nonchalance, the weight of her situation didn’t hit her until she lay in her bed in the early hours of the morning, with only one question repeating in her mind. Why?

Soon enough she found herself catching the eyes of every girl that came bouncing up to approach her boyfriend, every attractive model she saw on TV and on the posters hung up in the windows of the stores in town. Stormy blue eyes would linger on their striking mascara and their cute outfits that enhanced their curvy figures – something she was sure she would never in a thousand lifetimes be able to pull off as flawlessly as them – and comparing it to herself.

She would stand in front of the mirror in her bedroom, clothes shed with her toes digging into the shaggy blue carpet spread over the floorboards, staring back at her reflection with obvious distain. She would pinch at her thighs until they flushed bright red, hating herself for having unnaturally long legs. Her hands would weave though her midnight locks twirling the ends around her fingers, wishing for once it wasn’t so bone straight. Yachi had complimented her on it, but for someone who couldn’t even get a single curl in her hair like so many others could made it harder for her to take the compliment to heart.

Her height, a feature she once thanked herself for possessing thanks to volleyball now began to make her feel uneasy and awkward every time she looked at her reflection. Give or take a few inches, she was almost Oikawa’s height. Who would want a lanky girl like her when Oikawa had ample amounts of attention from the girls that would come to see him and play at his games? They were far shorter and cuter, the tallest she’s seen reaching up to his shoulders. (As far as she’s read online, boys seemed to like smaller, petite girls than an amazon like her.)

It’s not like she hadn’t tried to make herself look like the models in the magazines, but with little to no knowledge in using makeup and a wardrobe full of athletic wear and sweats, it made it nearly impossible. The one time she did try and use her mother’s make up she swore her looks could rival that of a circus clowns.

Even now, in the haze of the late afternoon after practice when she’s supposed to be doing her homework, instead she finds herself glowering at the lacy white dress haphazardly throw on her bed that she had found by mistake in the back of her closet earlier while looking for her spare knee-pads.

She’s brought out of her reverie when her phone chimes with a message she knows is from Oikawa. Tobio’s chest fills with an odd sense of giddiness (and a twinge of annoyance because it’s Oikawa, obviously) as she flips open her phone and reads his message, filled with over exaggerated emojis announcing his arrival outside. It’s weird actually, most times Oikawa never lets her know when he’s coming around, instead just he just drops by, expecting to be accommodated and she gives in more times than she’d like to admit.

Shoving her phone back into her pocket Tobio bounds off her bed – casting one last look at the dress – before making her way down the stairs.

She’s greeted to the sight of Oikawa sauntering in like he owns the place, charming her mom into letting him stay for dinner, and as much as she hates to acknowledge it, this is a normal occurrence.

She doesn’t even have a chance to get a word in before she meets Oikawa’s eyes and a smooth “Tobio-chan” rolls off his tongue in a tone that nearly sends shivers down her spine. She can tell just by the tone in his voice and the way his eyes darkened he’s not here just for dinner.

Tobio’s mom quickly waves him off as soon as she takes note of her daughter’s arrival, way too excited about Oikawa’s presence to notice the sudden atmosphere change between the two of them which Tobio is grateful for to say the least.

Oikawa whooshes past her on the stairs, smoothly managing to grasp her hand and drag her along back to her room. Her mom calls out a simple, “Nice to have you around Oikawa-kun!” from her place at the bottom of the stairs. Tobio resists the urge to roll her eyes, if only she knew.

Tobio busies herself by fiddling with the DVD player while simultaneously tuning Oikawa out as he draws on about the cheesy horror movie he brought along with him for them to watch. (Knowing him he probably brought it along, thinking it would make her leap into his arms, either that or it just took place in outer space, probably both.) It’s a skill she’s beginning to get the hang of, thanks to Iwaizumi’s warnings. This time she’s glad he didn’t show up with all the original star wars movies with the plan of binge watching them in one sitting.

She’s just clicking play on the title screen when she hears Oikawa’s playful tone cut through the beginning of a tawdry soundtrack playing in the movie.

“Hm~ What’s this, Tobio-chan?”

Shit. Fuck. Goddamnit. Tobio all but yells inside her head, slowly turning around to face Oikawa and hoping – praying that he’s not talking about what she thinks he is.

The laced white dress lost in Tooru’s clutches says that yes, he is.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Tobio briefly wondered what cruel god made her this unfortunate.

“How come you’ve never modeled anything like this for me before, Tobio-chan?” He asks, holding the dress up in front of her, his eyes narrowed in a somewhat teasing manner but she’s not too sure. Tobio tries to contemplate whether or not that comment was a stab at her always wearing sweatpants and shorts or just an ordinary question. Given it was Oikawa it could always be both.

_Okay you can do this_ , Tobio assures herself. _Just tell him the dress doesn’t fit, mom bought the wrong size and you were going to take it back tomorrow._

“I…” She pauses to take a quick breath, hoping it’ll make the tight feeling in her throat go away. “It doesn’t fit me.” She barely gets out, suddenly not being able to meet his eyes.

“Nice try Tobio, but you’re going to have to come up with a better lie than that.” The blunt comeback was enough to make her flinch, sometimes she hated the fact that Oikawa could read people, especially her, so easily.

“So are you going to tell me the real reason? It’s rather cruel of you to keep secrets from your one and only boyfriend, no?” Oikawa pipes up, pulling the dress away from her but keeping it in his arms as he looked down her, radiating smugness.

“It wouldn’t- It wouldn’t look good on me.” Tobio all but sputters, at a loss for words under Oikawa’s scrutiny. The last thing she wants is to give Oikawa the satisfaction of giving in, but she’s never really been good at keeping her emotions in check.

“It wouldn’t look good on you?” Oikawa parrots, his eyes narrowing just a tad, as if trying to figure something out but Tobio isn’t sure what.

Tobio shifts her feet, sticking her lips out in a pout as she tries to think of what to say. _That isn’t cute_ , she reprimands herself, schooling her features back to what she hopes isn’t a borderline constipated face. Midnight blue eyes glance at Oikawa briefly, if he was suspicious of her he didn’t voice it.

“Well, I mean… It’s all lacy and pretty.” The girl struggles as she tries to find the right words, “It wouldn’t suit, y’know, someone like me.”

“You don’t think you’re pretty?” He asks. But the way he says it, how it almost sounds like one of his taunts, like he knows something that she doesn’t, has her hot with anger with her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands.

“You know it too don’t you?” She snaps. “All those girls that chase after you, showing off how cute they are. I can’t do that, look at me, my skin isn’t pale like theirs and my hair is too straight. I’m too tall to be cute and my face scares people. So yeah, I don’t think I’m pretty.” She finishes hotly, her breath coming out in short huffs.

Oikawa’s face twists into a scowl, his nose scrunched up as if someone had personally offended him by saying his ass looked flat in his jeans. If she wasn’t so mad herself she’d ask why he looked so upset. If there was anyone who had the right to be angry it was her, she had live with this body after all.

“Tobio,” Oikawa addresses her and suddenly her room is too small, the movie playing in the background seems miles away and the change in atmosphere gives her goosebumps on her arms. “Turn around.” He all but demands, his tone is sharp and leaves no room for objection. Oddly unsteady on her feet she slowly pivots – her dark blue eyes lingering on Tooru for as long as she can – finding herself looking into her reflection in the mirror.

Oikawa stands tall behind her, his presence nearly suffocating. Through the view of the mirror she watches as he drags his teeth along her neck in a way that leaves her gasping and breathless. “Oikawa, what are you-!” She’s cut off as large hands run down her sides, resting on the swell of her firm hips.

“You obviously must be blind, Tobio. Because you don’t see what I do.” The way her name rolls seductively off his tongue makes her weak in the knees and her cheeks flush. “Look.” He motions back to the mirror with his chin before moving to blow on her ear lobe. In an odd sense of fascination she watches as his hands worm their way underneath her shirt, the touches sending sparks up her spine while he caresses her flat stomach. He’s barely touched her and yet she’s already melting in his arms.

“Can you see how much you drive me crazy?” Oikawa asks, wrapping his arms around her tighter and gently pulling at the fabric covering her torso.

Tobio holds back a squeak as Oikawa begins trailing kisses down her neck. Her mind is a jumbled mess and the only thing she can think about is the man behind her, leaving one hickey after another anywhere he can find on her neck. They’ve never gone past making out and it shows as Tobio’s legs begin to shake under Tooru’s attention.

“Too blind to see how curvy your figure is.” Tooru emphasizes his point by caressing the soft tanned skin on her sides, being sure that her eyes are still on their reflections as his hands slowly make their way up her body. The gentleness of it makes Tobio’s breath hitch, it’s too slow. Tobio wants more, she doesn’t know where he’ll stop but frankly she doesn’t think she wants him to.

Oikawa steadily lifted the shirt off of Tobio’s body, throwing it carelessly onto the carpeted floor. The girl hisses as the cold air washes over her bare skin, her body arching into her boyfriend’s warm hands as he gently lays her down onto her bed.

For a moment, he’s frozen. Staring at the woman beneath him, arms hanging high above her head and cheeks blotched red with her hair fanned around her. Sleek black strands flowing like a river, contrasting against the blue comforter. He makes quick work of the white shorts she has on, she’s wearing stripped panties and Oikawa would be lying if he said that wasn’t hot. Her long, perfectly tanned legs are parted slightly as if beckoning him to come between them and taste to his liking.

“Oikawa…” Tobio whispers, entranced under his intense gaze.

“You’re beautiful.” Oikawa says to her. Looking down at the alluring face under him, he couldn’t resist pressing his lips to her soft, plump ones.

Feeling Tobio slowly pressing harder into the kiss, Oikawa trails his tongue along her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth, tasting something that is entirely Kageyama. Oikawa works his hands down along her shoulders and arms before weaving their way around Tobio’s torso and onto the clasp of her bra. He makes quick work of the garment – removing it so quickly it almost seemed like he had practiced it beforehand.

Oikawa reveled in the way Tobio’s back arched off the bed as his hands cupped her bare breasts and his mouth captured a dusky nipple between his lips.

“Oi, wait… those are –ngh!” Tooru catches her arm before the girl is able to use it to cover up her moaning.

“Don’t.” His eyes turn predatory, “I want to hear you.”

A small, “Oh god.” Slips from the raven’s mouth as Oikawa returns to his ministrations, ravishing the perky tip with his tongue and massaging her chest until Tobio was nearly red in the face with pleasure. The small pants she let escape only fueled Oikawa to go further, to unwind this stubborn girl until she was soft and completely pliant under him, the sounds going straight down to his cock.

“Watch me Tobio…” His voice was deeper than it normally is and if Kageyama wasn’t already turned on _she definitely was now._

Running his hands down her sides, the brunet hooks his long fingers in the sides of her panties, looking up at his girlfriend for a sign of confirmation before slowly pulling them off and letting them join the rest of her pile of clothes on the floor.

Oikawa works his way lower, leaving gentle kisses on her stomach and stopping occasionally to leave hickies all over her hips, making the girl under him squirm from the sensation. _He’s so close_ , she thought as her hips instinctively rolled up, desperate for more contact than the fleeting kisses he’s been giving her.

“You should really stop thinking about what others think of you Tobio-chan.” He chuckles at the impatient groan Tobio not-so-subtly lets out as he moves past the one area she wanted him to be to nip and bite at her inner thigh.

Licking up the tanned skin Oikawa watches bemusedly from his place between her thighs as Tobio writhed with need from just a few teases, he loved that she was so sensitive, that he was the only one to be able to see her like this. So abashed and needing, no one else knew this side of her, only him. And Oikawa planned to keep it that way.

Tooru smirks, hiking up Tobio’s legs as he moves up to juncture of her thighs, finding that she is already hot and wet for him. Tobio slides her fingers through his soft brown hair, the room is so quiet she’s sure she can hear Tooru gulp thickly from between her legs, had she not been shivering just from the sensation of his breath ghosting against her womanhood that is.

“Tobio…” She gasps because he’s so close she swears she can almost feel his lips move against her. “Spread your legs.”

She instantly complies, her thighs parting to make more room for him to does as he pleases because, _fuck_ , she just want him to get on with it, she honestly doesn’t think she can wait anymore while he takes his sweet time.

“Good girl.” He praises, the fingers in his hair tightens oh so slightly that only serves to heighten his arousal.

“Fuck… Oikawa just –Ah!” Tobio all but forgets how to breathe when Oikawa traces her folds with his tongue, dead set on taking her apart at the seams. Suddenly both her hands are in his hair, pulling and tugging but it only serves to encourage him, his mouth and tongue moving with vigor, circling her clit teasingly before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

Oikawa spares a glance up at his girlfriend, her head thrown back proudly showing off the bruises littering her neck and her hips slowly rotating trying to get to feel more of him, feel everything Oikawa has to give her. She knows it selfish but she can’t help it because _holy shit this is fucking hot._

Oikawa builds up a rhythm, tightening his grip on her hips to slow her rocking, he pulls down his tongue to tease her opening, loving the sharp gasp she lets out in response. The room is filled with Tobio’s gasps and moans and small "yes"'s that it’s surprising neither of her parents have heard her yet.

Finally giving her what she practically begging for he slips his tongue into her opening, running his tongue along her walls to the point where it drives her crazy.

He pulls back his tongue making his way back up to her clit before he slips a finger into the slick entrance.

Groaning Kageyama whined as she tried moving against him, the unfamiliar intrusion stroking blissfully against her walls making cries fall like a steady stream from her lips.

“Oikawa… I-I don’t think I can…” Tobio warns, the knot in her stomach pulling tighter and tighter. She has to hold a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out Oikawa’s name as he adds a second finger, the digits pumping steadily inside her, hitting a spot deep inside that has back arching towards the ceiling.

_It’s too much_ , she thinks as his mouth and fingers work in perfect synchronization to pull her apart, his tempo increasing. In a desperate attempt to keep herself together Tobio clenches her eyes shut, unable to look at Oikawa anymore, and she feels beads of sweat running down her back and forehead.

The only warning Tooru gets of Tobio’s orgasm are her fingers tightening almost painfully in his hair, pulling him flush against her heat as she lets out a soft cry, muffled by her hand. She tries to resist squeezing Oikawa with her thighs as she climaxes, her muscles tightening and pure bliss washes over her while Oikawa gently fingers her through her orgasm until she pushing his head away for over sensitivity.

She relaxes against the bed sheets as Oikawa comes up from between her thighs, a triumphant smirk on his face. He makes a show of wiping his mouth, taking his time just so Kageyama can watch. She tries not to roll her eyes at his act.

“So will you wear the dress?” Oikawa cuts in, his tone light once more.

Tobio stares at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

“The dress.” Oikawa reiterates, motioning to the dress that started this in the first place.

“Oh… that, yeah sure.” She replies dumbly, unsure of what to say. I mean what would you say when your boyfriend just… nevermind. A sudden fact hit Tobio and before she can properly form a thought she blurts out, “Wait, what about…?” She makes a vague gesture to his crotch and Oikawa’s crotch which is met by an embarrassed look.

“You… You don’t have to worry about that.” He answers lamely, this time looking at anything but Tobio.

“Oh my god, did you-?”

“Tobio, Oikawa-kun, dinner is ready!” Both of the teens startle at Kageyama’s mother’s voice, for a moment forgetting where they were (and the small fact that they never locked the door either).

They share a brief look before moving off the bed, Oikawa stopping to help Tobio get dressed and then fix himself up in the bathroom across the hall before they both make their way downstairs. Surprisingly, despite how loud the two thought they were being her parents were none the wiser and even offer Oikawa to spend the night. (They really were clueless).

Then after dinner, when Tobio and Tooru hole themselves up in her room, Tobio finally tries the dress on, and after listening to Oikawa’s endless praise on how the dress hugs her figure perfectly and so forth, she has to admit…

The dress does look pretty nice on her.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
